


heated

by cinnabunnieb



Series: abo fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha Iwaizumi, Alpha Kyoutani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Hanamaki, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Omega Oikawa, Smut, Truth or Dare, alpha matsukawa, basically all of seijoh is here, but not in the bad way, except like.... characters that we never get info on, i think i’m funny sometimes, idk if that’s canon but i’ve read a lot of fics where his parents are bad..., ill add more tags later..., oikawa harassing everyone, oikawa makes them play truth or dare...., omega yahaba, so i’m doing it to??, yahaba’s parents kinda suck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabunnieb/pseuds/cinnabunnieb
Summary: since he presented in first year, yahaba’s been content with being a beta. he wouldn’t have to suffer through heats or resist alpha urges.but in his second year, he gets into a fight with his parents before training camp and sneaks out before they can stop him.on the first day, when he’s struck with a fever, he doesn’t quite understand. but then oikawa tellls him.he’s in heat.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: abo fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865263
Comments: 54
Kudos: 461





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first abo/ship fic i’m posting! the /reader works don’t count >:(
> 
> i still haven’t really figured out bolding/italics on ao3?? since i’m on mobile.... BUT HEY! i did my best to make it all easy to read... and maybe i’ll get lucky and the text effects with transfer over from notes app??
> 
> maybe....
> 
> thoughts are in ‘ in case it doesn’t work and accented words are in /
> 
> enjoy the read! no smut this chapter

sometimes things just aren't in our control. and that means we just have to deal with it.

sweat beaded on his forehead and he ran the towel across the abnormally warm skin, wincing as the white cloth came back damp. 

‘that's weird? i just showered, why am i sweating so much?’

yahaba couldn't help but feel puzzled by that. however, he just shrugged it off and continued down the hallway towards the room his team was occupying. 

‘maybe i've caught a fever. i'll tell oikawa-san.’

he twisted the handle and let himself in, stopping for a moment to stare at the scene ahead of him. 

oikawa, the team's setter and captain, was sitting on his knees behind iwaizumi, the team's ace. he was busy tying the muscular alpha's spiky locks into tiny ponytails. 

"yahoo, yahaba-chan!" oikawa called in his sing-song voice when he noticed yahaba standing in the doorway. "come help me put these bows in iwa-chan's hair! mattsun and makki won't do it."

the omega angled his head to where matsukawa and hanamaki sat leaned against the wall, matsukawa busy with his phone and hanamaki taking a video of the shenanigans. 

yahaba raised one thin brow and looked at iwaizumi, who wore an angry expression. yeah, no way, not happening. 

‘iwaizumi-san is scary when he's mad. i'm not getting in the way of that!’

yahaba lifted one hand and smiled faintly. "no, thank you, oikawa-san." he politely declined, instead opting to walk across the room to where he'd placed his bag. 

oikawa pouted, but went back to looping the dark brown strands into tiny bands. he talked to iwaizumi while he did so in his usual high tone. 

"iwa-chan, you're going to look so pretty! the prettiest! not prettier than me, but maybe a close second." he blabbered, his head tilting back and forth to make up for his lack of hands. 

"i'll hit you." iwaizumi growled. as yahaba looked closer, he could see that iwaizumi's fists were shaking. 

oikawa tsk tsk'ed the muscular alpha, freeing one hand so he could flick him in the back of the head. "iwa-chan, you can't do that. coach could kick you off the team!"

yahaba hid a snort in his hand, looking away. he made eye contact with hanamaki, who trembled as he recorded. yahaba got to his knees and inched across the room to them, leaning to look at his phone. 

"iwaizumi-san has put up with oikawa-san doing this for three minutes already?" yahaba asked, disbelieving. 

matsukawa snorted and nodded, turning his phone off and crossing his arms so he could pay more attention. "yeah. it's been going on for longer than that, actually."

hanamaki was shaking as he recorded, quaking with barely containable laughter. 

"iwa-chan, are you ready for the bows?" oikawa giggled, stepping back and marveling at his work. 

iwaizumi's hair was sticking up in maybe fifteen little points, each kept together by a differently colored bright band. 

"no." he growled. 

"iwaizumi-san, if you don't like it why are you still dealing with him?" yahaba called, tone a teasing octave higher than usual. 

iwaizumi let his gaze drop and he turned an angry red, the hair rising on the back of his neck. 

"i don't have a choice."

"no, you sure don't, iwa-chan." oikawa scolded, plucking out a miniature yellow bow from somewhere in his back pocket. he clipped it into iwaizumi's hair and gasped, squealing. 

"iwa-chan, iwa-chan!" he gasped. he pulled his phone out and flipped the camera around so iwaizumi could see himself. 

"i look awful."

"you look stunning."

"i look childish."

"hush! you do not!"

yahaba sighed and pulled back from hanamaki and matsukawa. he moved back to his bag by the door and yanked out his bedding, laying it down on the floor. 

said door swung open and the room immediately filled with the strong aroma of smoky charcoal and fresh soil. 

yahaba glanced up to find the source of the attractive scent and his heart pounded at the sight of kyoutani. baggy shorts, no shirt, and a towel around his neck. 

he set a frown on his face, trying to ignore the way the young alpha's muscles rippled beneath his skin when he moved. he was clearly uninterested by the scene in front of him because he gave them one look then walked off to get his things, only a few feet away from yahaba's.

"mad dog-chan~!" oikawa cooed in his sing song voice. "would you like to help me?"

kyoutani let a low growl rumble in his chest then he snorted, grunted and shook his head. 

"fuck off."

yahaba's brows shot up and he watched the look on oikawa's face turn sour. 

"thats no way to talk to someone.” the setter replied, a prominent pout on his expression. 

yahaba looked to kyoutani for a reaction. he saw the spiker's shoulders tense and his head drop lower. the hair on the back of his neck rose. 

from across the room, hanamaki and matsukawa we're making a riot. hanamaki was creating dramatic 'ooooooh's and matsukawa was snickering.

kyoutani didn't reply with words. he flared his nostrils and dropped to the floor, shoulders hunched. 

he was in such close proximity to yahaba; it made the latter's chest pound. 

yahaba was practically entranced by the way kyoutani's muscles ripped beneath his skin. he was physically tensing and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. 

yahaba was staring. he couldn't look away. 

‘is it getting hotter in here?’

the door swung open and kindaichi marched inside, kunimi following close behind with his hands in the pockets of his jacket and watari just behind them. 

he pried his eyes off kyoutani and took a deep breath. his heart raced wildly inside his chest and he felt his ears burning. 

‘i should get out of here. i should lock myself in a stall. and i should tell oikawa i don't feel good.’

"shigeru-kun!" oikawa's voice interrupted his thoughts. 

he glanced up, blinking at his upperclassman. 

"play truth or dare with us?" he invited. 

yahaba took a look around and saw that matsukawa and iwaizumi sat next to each other more towards the center of the room. hanamaki was across from matsukawa and kindaichi and kunimi sat just a little away from them. 

yahaba lifted one brow. he'd tell oikawa about his fever later. "alright," he agreed and scooted over, "sure."

he settled just beside matsukawa, drawing his knees to his chest. he felt physically tinier beside the large alpha, but he was familiar with him and knew he was one of the most laid back members of the team. 

and he made fun of oikawa sometimes, so that was a plus. 

"mad dog-chan, come join us!" oikawa called out. he'd joined their messy circle, settling at iwaizumi's side. 

yahaba knew the two were close friends. as much bullshit iwaizumi went through, he was still oikawa's best friend. and oikawa was never fazed by the stronger's threats.

yahaba believed iwaizumi wouldn't ever actually hit oikawa, and if he did, he didn't do it to be malicious. 

he shifted his gaze to kyoutani, who had busied himself with fiddling with his nails. he looked up and met oikawa's stare. "no."

"why not?"

"i don't want to."

"do you want to do suicide runs?"

yahaba felt smug when he saw panic flash over kyoutani's face. the way his eyes widened and he stiffened up. 

‘no one wants to do suicide runs.‘

kyoutani grunted begrudgingly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. warmth fell into place beside yahaba and he glanced over to see watari. 

"i decided to come join of my own free will before oikawa got me too." the libero explained in a hushed tone. 

yahaba hid a chuckle in his hand. 

their captain was an expert at convincing others to do what he wanted. 

actually, it was more like he harassed his teammates and charmed fangirls with his good looks. 

yahaba aspired to be like him. 

once kyoutani had planted himself into an empty space, oikawa clapped his hands together and grinned. 

"okay! so the rules are a little different than normal rules!" he announced. matsukawa and hanamaki groaned and yahaba looked at matsukawa in his peripheral. yahaba's parents had kept him from this camp his first year, he didn't know what was happening. 

oikawa carried on, ignoring the complaints. "so! we can choose whoever we want! and anyone can contribute to dares or truths."

"great." kyoutani growled. 

oikawa shot the younger a look but still didn't comment. "iwa-chan? truth or dare?"

matsukawa leaned down to yahaba and whispered into his ear. "don't pick dare if oikawa is asking. just don't."

yahaba doubted iwaizumi would pick truth. 

he did. 

"truth." iwaizumi grumbled after a moment of intense thought. 

kindaichi piped up. he looked terrified when everyone's attention shifted to him. "why don't you ever hit oikawa even though you threaten to?" he sent oikawa an apologetic look. "not that i want him to, oikawa-san."

iwaizumi answered rather quickly. "i don't actually want to hurt him." he stated, as if this should be a known fact. 

the team accepted that with shared looks and shrugs and let the game continue iwaizumi made eye contact with hanamaki. 

"truth or dare, hanamaki."

"dare, iwaizumi."

"badly sing a song you like."

matsukawa snorted as the beta got to his feet. hanamaki cleared his throat and used one hand to rest over his heart. 

"somebody once told me," hanamaki paused and looked around the room, "the world was gonna roll me."

"i am not the sharpest tool in the shed." hanamaki said the words to all star rather than singing them. "she looked kind of dumb, with her finger and her thumb. in the shape of an l." as he demonstrated, laughter erupting from around the circle of boys. "on her forehead."

hanamaki kept on going, still saying every word as if he were some sort of host for a talk show, or if he was a reporter talking about politics. somewhere in between. 

finally, iwaizumi — with an ear to ear grin — called him off. hanamaki bowed and took his seat. he propped his chin on one knee and sent matsukawa a look. "truth or dare, mattsun?" he cooed, using oikawa's silly nickname. 

"i think i'm going to go with dare, hanamaki takahiro."

oikawa cupped his hands around his mouth before anyone else could say anything. "arm wrestle iwa-chan!" he commanded loudly. 

yahaba's eyes went wide and he saw hanamaki's brows shoot up from across the ragged circle.

he turned his gaze slowly on the tired looking alpha beside him. but he was just staring at iwaizumi. 

finally, matsukawa rose to his feet and iwaizumi did the same. they approached the table in the corner of the room and positioned themselves on either side. 

the circle all shifted around to watch. it was comical, in a way, how they all knew how it would end but wanted to see anyways. and not to mention how they somehow moved in perfect sync. 

iwaizumi was known to win countless arm wrestle tournaments against any brave soul who dared challenge him. 

a while back, kyoutani and iwaizumi had an arm wrestling match. 

kyoutani hadn't yet rejoined the team and he found iwaizumi in his classroom. yahaba hadn't actually been there himself, but he heard it was over fairly quickly. 

since then, iwaizumi was the only person who could tell the younger alpha what to do. 

matsukawa and iwaizumi locked their hands together and oikawa called out a giggly "go!"

instantly, both alphas began trying to overpower the other. iwaizumi didn't seem to be having any trouble but matsukawa was putting up a good fight. 

the struggling — mostly by matsukawa - went on for a solid thirty seconds before iwaizumi took control and was forcing matsukawa's hand down. 

"go iwa-chan~!" oikawa called from his place in the circle. 

yahaba wasn't surprised when iwaizumi slammed matsukawa's hand into the desk.

‘and he still has those funny bows in from oikawa.’

the thought that this macho alpha with pink, yellow, and blue bows all over his head just overpowered another alpha who appeared physically superior was funny to yahaba and he laughed softly. 

‘this isn't going too bad. this is kinda fun.’ 

yahaba shouldn't have jinxed himself. by round two, things had gotten... /personal/.

"so makki! what's the answer?" oikawa taunted, his eyes bright and his smile identical. 

yahaba sent hanamaki a wide eyed stare and then shifted it to matsukawa. 

but neither would look at him, only each other with shocked stares. 

oikawa didn't stop his teasing there. "makki, mattsun, are you two dating or not?"

finally, hanamaki sighed and matsukawa's form deflated. hanamaki nodded slowly and muttered a soft, "yeah."

the circle exchanged looks and gasps. yahaba glanced at matsukawa, then hanamaki, then watari. 

it wasn't the fact that an alpha was dating a beta that shocked them; not at all. it was that hanamaki takahiro and matsukawa issei, their /friends/ who always seemed so shameless, hadn’t told them. 

oikawa grinned wide and clapped his hands together. "i'm so glad you've told us."

hanamaki snorted and ducked his head. "yeah, /all/ of you."

iwaizumi sent matsukawa — who was scratching the back of his neck — a quizzical look. 

"how long you two been dating?" he asked, one brow raising. 

hanamaki looked back up at matsukawa and his face formed a thinking look. "has it been since the end of second year?"

matsukawa nodded and then oikawa just had to open his mouth again. 

"and you didn't tell your fellow third years? your /friends/?"

yahaba wished hanamaki didn't say what he did next. 

the beta's lips split into an evil grin. "hey, third year alpha dick was too special to speak of."

yahaba wished even more that oikawa didn't say what he did. 

the omega captain tilted his head to one side. "oh, you're so right." he agreed. he hummed in thought. "i guess it is pretty special."

yahaba turned an embarrassed red. he definitely didn't want to listen to his senpais talk about alpha cock. 

‘does that mean kyoutani-‘

yahaba cut his inner dialogue off. no. he hated — /hated/ — that he could even think of kyoutani at this moment. 

with hope that he wouldn't embarrass himself, he twined his fingers together into a fist and placed them in his lap. 

now that the conversation passed, it was hanamaki's turn to choose someone. 

"yahaba, truth or dare." 

goddamn hanamaki takahiro. /fucking hanamaki takahiro/.

yahaba, taking heed of his upperclassmen's earlier advice (and now knowing how personal oikawa was willing to get) answered a hesitant, "truth?"

oikawa decided to insert himself into their game once more and asked yahaba a question. 

"shigeru-chan? what's your secondary gender?"

oh. that wasn't actually as bad as yahaba thought it would be. 

he fixed his senpai with a puzzled expression and raised one brow. but he answered politely, "i'm a beta."

___

the game didn't last for much longer after that. they made it to about the fifth round before kunimi inevitably fell asleep. 

so? now the lights were off and snores echoed around him. 

kunimi, across the room curled up on his blankets with his knees to his chest. kindaichi in the next spot over, splayed like a starfish. 

iwaizumi, up against the wall and oikawa a little too close to him for comfort. 

hanamaki and matsukawa, facing each other on their own blankets. 

and watari beside him, one arm over his face and the other out to one side as he snored. 

and off to his other side. fucking kyoutani kentarou. of course the team's number sixteen dubbed ‘mad dog-chan’ (by oikawa, of course) had to lay beside yahaba. and without a shirt on. 

he laid on his chest with his face buried in his arms in front of him. his muscular and golden tanned back was exposed and upright, out for all of the universe to see. 

so why wasn't yahaba asleep?

he had a problem. 

yahaba was sweating bullets. his back was on fire and all of his limbs felt so weak and shaky. that wasn't the worst part, though. the worst part was his aching arousal that pressed into the front of his shorts. 

he felt sick. 

he had to do something about it. 

on trembling legs, he forced himself to his knees and then maneuvered to his feet. he pressed his hand against the wall, panting roughly with the effort of the task. 

carefully, stepping around kyoutani as not to wake the sleeping demi god that was before him, he made his way out of the room. 

he limped down the hall on unsteady legs, making his way for the bathroom. he didn't know what the restroom would solve but something told him the cold water might be refreshing. 

he shouldered the door open and shakily stepped through the threshold. 

he wandered towards the opposite wall and pressed his forehead into the cool tiles. 

did the door shut behind him?

‘i know that door closes on its own? so why...’

yahaba turned around and was utterly shocked to find oikawa — /oikawa tooru/, their /captain/, his /senpai/ — standing in the doorway. 

he turned pale — despite the fever he had — and...

‘shoot! i forgot to tell him i felt sick!’

oikawa approached him with a look of concern painted on his face. as he drew closer, yahaba whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. 

the backside of a cool hand pressed into his forehead. 

yahaba startled at the touch and opened his eyes as oikawa flipped his hand around. his omega senpai frowned at him. 

"what's wrong, shigeru?"

all of it went away at once. his self control, whatever held back his tears, his soul. and, of course, the support from his legs. 

he crumpled to the floor, uselessly rutting up into the front of his pants as he used his hands to cover his eyes, chest heaving with sobs. 

"i don't know, oikawa-san," yahaba cried, wishing he could be swallowed by a hole in the ground. "this hasn't ever happened before."

oikawa was startlingly quiet. for way too long. yahaba could feel his presence as he squatted in front of him and he spread his fingers, sniffling as he observed his omega senpai. 

oikawa's almond colored eyes held clear confusion and, finally, he replied. 

"you're in heat, shigeru."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa gets yahaba safely to his own private room and helps make him a nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still haven’t figured out how to uh bold/italic so... thoughts are still in ‘ and accented words are in /. swear i’m not cringe-y, just don’t know what i’m doing LMFAO
> 
> there’s a like.... dream part ?? it starts with ‘ then ends with it... since i haven’t figured out italics...
> 
> the next part starts the same way, so i’m clearing up any confusion in advance!

yahaba heaved and his chest jerked but no more tears came out. he opted for using the sides of his balled fists to wipe his eyes as oikawa led him somewhere he couldn't process. 

"n-no," he sniffled pitifully, "it c-can't- i-i cant be."

oikawa didn't verbally answer him and he heard a door shut. 

he was alone. 

by himself. 

where was he?

‘did he just leave me here alone? while i'm sick?’

‘i can't be in heat. that doesn't happen to betas. everyone knows that. betas are the normal. too normal. nothing special happens to them.’

‘i'm just sick. i caught something, nasty germs from someone else on the team. probably kyoutani.’

‘god, fucking kyoutani. why is he so hot?’

he folded himself up and flinched away as the door opened back up. he looked up to see who had invaded this unknown space without his permission. 

oikawa had returned. he had several blankets he was struggling to carry in his arms. they were piled so high that he raised his chin just to see over them. 

yahaba watched through bleary eyes as his senpai deposited the bedding on the floor and swung open the door to a closet. 

"w-what," he panted, "are you doing, oikawa-san?"

his captain picked up the blanket yahaba recognized as his bedding from the room and laid it out inside the closet. 

"i'm making you a place to stay, since we can't call your parents right now."

yahaba wiped his runny nose with the backside of his hand. "i-i don't wanna stay in a closet." he objected in a not very powerful tone. 

oikawa flashed him a reassuring smile as he picked up another blanket. "it's okay, shigeru-chan. the closet is practically a walk in closet. they usually keep a bunch of equipment in here, so it's kinda big."

yahaba just stared at him, blinking slowly. using the wall as support, he lifted himself to his feet. 

he approached as oikawa had turned for another fluffy blanket. his older teammate looked up at him and flashed him a slight frown of confusion. 

"shigeru-chan? how didn't you know you're an omega?" 

yahaba pinked — if at all possible — and snapped his gaze to the ground. 

oikawa went on. "are you only just presenting? is this your first heat?"

when he finished speaking, oikawa looked at him, expectant of an answer. 

yahaba kept his gaze affixed to his feet, twiddling his fingers together. he took a deep breath. "i-i... i presented in first year, as a beta. my parents made me start taking pills for betas."

oikawa snapped his head up to look at him. he had some sort of look of confusion. "shigeru-chan, there aren't pills for betas."

yahaba, with a firm frown, met the gaze of his senpai. 

oikawa spoke quietly, which was strange, as he finished his task of tossing bedding into the closet for yahaba. 

"there's not any special pills for betas i've ever heard about. i think there's pills for rutting alphas, and suppressants and things similar to that."

as his senpai talked, he ushered yahaba into the closet and sat him down in the center of the nest. 

he crouched down in front of yahaba and rested his chin on his knees, staring into the younger's eyes. 

"is it possible your parents have been giving you suppressants?" 

yahaba blinked. "what are suppressants?"

oikawa released a sigh. "suppressants stop omegas from having heats."

yahaba lowered his gaze to his lap and crossed his arms, popping his bottom lip out. 

the more he thought about it, the more concerned he grew. "isn't giving someone medicine like that... isn’t it illegal or something?”

oikawa mimicked his facial expression. "something like that." he replied with an anxious laugh. 

finally, oikawa rose to his feet and he sighed. he stood in the doorway to the closet and turned back, frowning at yahaba. 

"i have to leave," he announced, "but i'll be back. don't be too bad without me, shigeru-chan!"

yahaba mumbled a soft, "mhm" and he watched oikawa go. his upperclassman shut the door on his way out and yahaba leaned off to one side, burying his face in the blankets and instantly dozing off. 

___

‘it was unsettlingly quiet. 

yahaba glanced between his parents, who ate in total silence. 

i don't like this. 

"mom, dad-"

his father fixed him with a hard stare and yahaba instantly shut his trap, brown eyes jerking back down to his dish.’

"shigeru-chan~!"

he jolted forward. yahaba looked around to find oikawa standing in the doorway, a bright grin on his face. behind the tall omega stood kunimi akira, a first year.

"we brought you some clothes! for your nest." oikawa announced, holding the cloth in his arms out in display just to prove his point. 

yahaba managed a weak smile and he made eye contact with kunimi but the younger rapidly averted his gaze. 

"thanks oikawa-san, kunimi-kun." he mumbled, shifting into a sitting position. he could feel that beneath the blankets he covered up with, his dick was half hard and it was mildly uncomfortable. he hoped they'd leave him soon. 

but oikawa always took his time and dramatically showed off everything. 

usually, he was showing off his teammates (himself...) , which made yahaba feel proud of himself and the strong people supporting him. 

but now? oikawa just had to present each piece one by one. 

great. 

"id like you to have one of my shirts!" oikawa looked more smug with himself than he'd ever seen. "i know that heats are very difficult and having familiar scents can comfort you."

oikawa ended his announcement by holding out a white and blue striped shirt. yahaba reached for it and turned it about in his hands. 

‘i'd tell him to pick up the pace but then he'd think i don't want any of this.’

‘and i don't want to make him feel bad.’

the fabric of oikawa's shirt was soft and it was long sleeved, buttoned up down the center. yahaba assumed it was some sort of night shirt. 

he tucked it down beside his hip and gave oikawa another smile, dipping his head. "thank you, oikawa-san."

oikawa just grinned and yahaba noticed kunimi shift his weight between his feet. the poor boy looked incredibly uncomfortable. 

oikawa presented him with a sheet of fabric that gave off the powerful odor of an alpha. it smelled... outdoorsy. like beetles, and worms, and oak trees. 

"iwa-chan's work out shirt!" oikawa's smile had faltered when he announced this but yahaba didn't pay it any mind. 

such a strong scent made his heart calm. it wasn't anything he liked, nor was he attracted to it, but for the first time, the thought of alphas surrounding him comforted him. 

he took it gratefully and laid it alongside his makeshift blanket pillow. 

"watari wanted you to have his knee pad, the one on his elbow." oikawa continued. it was the last article he'd been carrying and he now reached for the clothing kunimi held onto. 

yahaba scanned over the kneepad and he turned it about in his hands. he'd grown quite accustomed to his beta friend's scent. 

watari had a nice, not too strong scent. it was warm, if that could describe it. yahaba hadn't ever disliked it, it was comfortable. 

"mattsun's sweatpants and makki's shorts." his captain held out the leg wear from his two other upperclassman, one in each hand. 

yahaba snatched them from his hands and inhaled deeply, content spreading over him. his hard on no longer pressed into his shorts. he felt at peace. 

matsukawa's sweats were gray in color. they had the strong scent of meat and pine; yahaba enjoyed this fragrance thoroughly. he placed the sweats where his chest would be. 

hanamaki's shorts smelled strongly of strawberries and cream. yahaba didn't understand. he'd never been close enough to the beta to get a good whiff of his natural scent. it was shocking and yahaba found himself liking it. 

it felt familiar. he laid it among the wall of his nest. 

yahaba assumed they were done. 

part of him wished they were.

oikawa took hold of a white towel and displayed it out in front of him. 

yahaba's eyes lidded. the fragrance wafting off the article just screamed alpha. 

it wasn't how iwaizumi's had radiated energy, or how matsukawa's had been soothing and felt calm. 

no. this scent... this scent made his nerves sing and his heart pump wildly.

the hair rose along his neck. 

charcoal and fresh soil. 

a smell he knew belonged to kyoutani kentarou. 

yahaba hated /hated/ his sudden fascination with the blonde alpha delinquent. 

but /damn/ would yahaba be lying if he said the boy didn't make his heart pound and his dick twitch. 

sometimes he made his eye twitch too. 

yahaba eagerly swiped the cloth from oikawa's hands and he set it over his pillow. 

oikawa stared at him suddenly wide eyed but the expression soon shifted to something smug, smug enough to rival his earlier look. 

yahaba flared red and turned himself over, pressing his nose into his makeshift cushion. 

even though kyoutani's aroma caused his mouth to water and his cock to pulsate, the pure alphaness made the newfound omega in him mellow out, sink deeper into his bedding. 

it was truly pitiful. 

something must've happened because the fragrance of fresh blossoms flooded the room and yahaba's eyes slid closed. 

"shigeru-chan!" oikawa called in a high pitched voice. 

yahaba parted one eye and noticed oikawa had used his top to cover his nose. the younger blinked slowly, tilting his head up. 

kunimi seemed to have left. 

"shigeru-chan, i dont know how to put this," oikawa began, "but i think you just released your own pheromones?"

‘oh. fuck. what does that mean?’

yahaba wasn't entirely sure what that meant. he just knew he didn't like the embarrassment he felt. 

"i'm not sure what that means..." yahaba admitted as he pressed his face back into his pillow. 

oikawa's brows upturned. "when an omega finds an alpha smell that they like and they're in heat, they release their own scent." he explained. 

yahaba, feeling hot, wished he could disappear. right now. 

‘great. oikawa, my not-able-to-keep-secrets senpai just witnessed me spread my own scent after nuzzling into a towel fucking kyoutani gave me.’

change the subject. yes. great idea. 

"how did you get kyoutani to give you this?"

oikawa narrowed his eyes in suspicion. but he didn't question it. "i told the team you didn't feel good and just asked for their clothes, he didn't even have to be asked. he just did it."

yahaba blinked and sent oikawa a disbelieving look. "did you tell the team?"

oikawa's hands shot up defensively, face relaxing. "no! only kunimi-chan but he can keep secrets and he's another omega." he answered, head shaking furiously. 

yahaba narrowed his eyes, head tilting. "are you /sure/?" he demanded. 

yahaba knew it was rude to pry so much into his upperclassman's words but seriously? this was yahaba's dignity on the line. 

oikawa's hand came back and he scratched at his nape, eyes darting off. "i-i didn't tell him necessarily... b-but i think iwa-chan knew what was up."

yahaba dramatically flopped back and he pressed his hands over his face, letting out a whimper. 

‘iwaizuni-san! not him!’

"iwa-chan is a lot smarter than he looks!" oikawa insisted. "i couldn't help it!"

yahaba sighed and sat up, removing his hands from his face. he sent oikawa a pouty look and puppy dog eyes. 

oikawa sighed and crossed his arms, averting his gaze as if he could no longer bear to look at yahaba. 

he lowered his head. "sorry shigeru-chan..." he mumbled, shocking yahaba. 

he sat up and yahaba drew his knees to his chest. he rested his chin on then, staring up at oikawa. 

"did kyoutani know?"

now that the subject seemed to be changed, oikawa snapped back to his usual and he put his hands on his hips, eyes bright. 

"shigeru-chan, what's this obsession with mad dog-chan?" he teased, a smirk on his lips. 

yahaba flushed red if at all possible (he felt red all over) and winced, knowing he'd been called out. 

he decided he'd just answer as honestly as possible. 

not too honest, however. 

‘if i tell him that kyoutani is giving me boners left and right i'll never hear the end of his teasing.’

"i... kyoutani... i-i think he's kinda... attractive?"

oikawa's hands clapped together and his eyes widened. "shigeru-chan! did mad dog-chan trigger your heat?"

yahaba widened his eyes and snapped his head around to stare at oikawa. "that can happen?!" he cried, voice shrill with disbelief. 

oikawa gave him the same look back and he pressed a hand to his forehead. "yes!"

"how does that happen?"

"if you were super close to your heat and you smelled him!"

"then i was already in heat!"

"none of us could tell!"

finally, yahaba groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "this is a disaster, i'm a disaster, a huge disaster." he whined. 

oikawa's voice chimed back in. "not necessarily!" he announced. "just as long as you don't choose him as your mate, mad dog-chan is a big meanie."

yahaba frowned, finding it in himself to glance back up at oikawa. "are you saying kyoutani would be a bad mate, oikawa-san?"

oikawa looked suddenly conflicted. "i'm... not saying he'd be a bad mate. i just don't know how nice, or gentle he'd be."

‘what if i don't want gentle?’

yahaba stared at his upperclassman for just another moment then lowered his gaze. he looked into his lap and then bit his bottom lip. 

he opened his mouth to say something but oikawa beat him to it. 

"i need to go now. the team has practice soon. see you, shigeru-chan."

and with that, oikawa was gone. 

‘that was the weirdest experience i've ever had with oikawa.’

yahaba turned over and pressed his face into his blanket mound pillow, inhaling deeply the scent of charcoal and fresh soil. 

by all means, it should've been a bad combination, but it wasn't, surprisingly. 

yahaba's eyes closed and he brought the towel closer to his face. 

so close to kyoutani's scent glands and so full of his delicious scent. 

yahaba's breathing slowed and he faded into slumber, nose deep in kyoutani's towel, the alpha's natural aroma his new drug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so.... hope u enjoyed :)) i couldn’t resist updating again today (since i’ve had this part done since march ASCHAHFHAKA) but updates won’t be every single day!! i’m about half way done with part five then i just gotta write part six!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yahaba has a dream. a dream that seems to bring to light just how he feels for kyoutani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm... this part has very little editing but uh... i hope you enjoy it!! nsfw ahead
> 
> once again a reminder that i’m stupid and have yet to figure out text ?? features. thoughts/dreams in ‘ and accented words in /

‘strong hips slammed and pounded into his. yahaba propped himself up on his elbows, which were sore by now, to keep himself from planting his face into a pillow. 

yahaba's mouth hung agape and he moaned as some unnamed and muscular alpha pounded him from behind. 

tanned fingers gripped his thighs and the huge cock thrusting into him went harder. yahaba was seeing stars and he could vaguely feel that his throat hurt. 

"a-alphaaaa..." yahaba groaned, black spotting his vision. 

the alpha behind him growled and lips coasted along the nape of his neck. yahaba's eyes rolled back in his head and his elbows slid from beneath him. 

the new position had yahaba crying out, which made the burning inside his throat more noticeable. 

but there was no way he'd give up what was happening to him now. no fucking way. 

he buried his face into the soft pillow before him and cried out. his own cock spurted and pulsed, painting the sheets beneath him white. 

"alpha, alpha, alphaaa..." yahaba sobbed, the hips behind his stuttering wildly. 

the tan hands slid under his chest and tweaked his nipples. finally, the alpha's skin was flush to his own and he felt a thick knot pop into his tunnel. 

what he knew to be cum flooded his sensitive hole and yahaba panted, wriggling back and forth on the cock. 

the hands turned him over after a moment and yahaba slid his eyes open, staring at the alpha atop him. 

tanned skin, blonde fuzzy hair. angry face. 

kyoutani kentarou. 

sweat beaded above his brow and a few locks of blonde hair stuck to his forehead. 

he looked like a god.’

yahaba startled awake to a pounding on the door. what did oikawa need from him now? he could feel a hard on pressing firmly into the front of his shorts and he'd rather take care of himself. not to mention the lingering fragrance of charcoal and fresh soil. 

the dream had felt so... real. yahaba really wanted to get himself off while it still lingered. but he had to answer. 

"come in!" he called out and rolled over, reaching up and twisting open the knob to the closet door. 

"uh, yahaba?"

‘that isn't oikawa's voice.’

the voice was much too masculine to be oikawa. and he hadn't used a special nickname. 

and the smell wasn't the soft smell of fresh air and almonds yahaba had come to associate with oikawa. 

it smelled too... woodsy. like bugs. not a scent that made his gut tangle and twist, but not something he was attracted to. 

and this was an alpha. 

and yahaba knew which one it was. 

yahaba limped to his feet and poked his head out the door. 

‘iwaizumi-san.’

yahaba did not want iwaizumi to see him like this. 

but iwaizumi wasn't even looking at him. his upperclassmen stared down into his hands at the tiny white bottle he held. 

"i um..." iwaizumi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his gaze not looking up from the floor. 

"oikawa... wasn't the most subtle and i guessed what was going on. i-i... i couldn't find anything to help but i wanted to do something."

yahaba blinked. his respect for his upperclassman, iwaizumi hajime, ran deep. 

iwaizumi was the team's ace, so that played into the admiration, but he was also thoughtful and looked out for his kouhai, alpha, omega, or beta. 

and he made fun of oikawa. that was a plus.

"i-i'll just put it on the table here... a-and go." he muttered. he did just as he said he would do and dropped the bottle onto the desk hastily then fled the room, head staying lowered.

weird. 

yahaba approached the table once the alpha was surely gone. he picked the tube up in his hands, eyes scanning the thing. 

it didn't weigh much, not enough to be problematic. the label read "pop a pill, not a pup" and yahaba didn't know if he found the name amusing or not. 

he rolled his shoulders in a shrug and set it back down on the desk, retreating to his nest.

yahaba's knees felt suddenly weak when he stepped into his nest. his dream had ended long ago yet the aroma of charcoal and fresh soil remained. 

he was reminded of the hard on in his shorts. 

yahaba glanced down and noticed the faint wet patch staining his trousers. with hesitant hands, he hooked his fingers into his waistband and slid his shorts down. 

it wasn't that yahaba had never touched himself. no, he had, like nearly every teenage boy likely had.

yahaba just hadn't many times. it was embarrassing, to say the least. 

he lowered himself onto his bottom, wiggling out of his shorts and underwear underneath. he felt wrong doing this, dirty somehow. 

but the second he placed his fingers around his leaking length, every scrap of that doubt flew directly out the window. 

yahaba laid flat on his back, head on his pillow. his knees were propped up and he had his left hand wrapped around his cock. 

experimentally, yahaba flicked his wrist down then stroked it back up, his mouth parting with a moan. 

"fuck," he cursed and proceeded to do so again, his back arching into the motions, "/fuck/..." 

yahaba's legs felt weak with every stroke, eyes squeezing shut. he bit into his bottom lip, whimpering with bliss. 

experimental is one word yahaba had to apply to this situation for the sake of his dignity. he'd do many things that he'd probably cringe at if he ever thought of them. 

yahaba used his other hand to pump his fingers into his lubricated entrance. it was just natural, he had to tell himself. 

just. natural. 

he was an omega, not a beta, so obviously if it wasn't normal before it definitely was now. 

yahaba let out a soft, panty moan as his fingers went deeper in. his back arched, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

he was so fucking sensitive. jesus christ. before he knew it, the memories of his earlier dream are flooding into his vision. 

he saw a muscular alpha, fuzzy gold hair and narrow but... in this case, lustful, brown eyes, honey tan skin. 

kyoutani fucked into him; hips rolling and head tilting back with absolute pleasured bliss. 

yahaba's hand jerked up and down now on his cock without any form of reluctance or hesitation. 

the fingers inside him were no longer his but had been replaced with kyoutani's. the alpha's fingers were short but each digit thick, coated with yahaba's slick. 

the fingers pumped inside his hole, stretching him open for the alpha cock he'd soon be taking. 

"alpha..." yahaba whisper-moaned, hand trembling and jerking on his cock. 

he could practically feel the warm body hovering over his, lips ghosting over his neck, teeth nibbling his ear, kisses on his thighs. 

yahaba envisioned the honey gaze once more, this time differently. 

the gaze was predatory, as if he'd just caught his prey. it spurred yahaba on, his ministrations around his cock growing swifter, more desperate. 

finally, yahaba's cock erupted, the cum dripping down between his fingers. 

yahaba panted, his chest expanding and falling. he could feel the fading coils of pure bliss within his stomach as they dwindled down. 

finally, his eyes opened. 

there was no blonde alpha above him. no fingers inside him. no soft yet somehow dangerous eyes staring right into his. 

kyoutani wasn't his. he wasn't kyoutani's. 

he was a desperate omega.   
___

"shigeru-chaaan!"

yahaba lifted his head drowsily, this time positive oikawa was the one visiting him. 

"come in..." he called, just barely loud enough for his upperclassman to detect. 

but, like always, oikawa picked it up. the door to the spare room swung open and yahaba groaned inwardly. 

the scent of almonds and perfection that followed oikawa everywhere was a confirmation that his hard working senpai had arrived. 

he drug himself up to his feet, taking a moment to push the soiled blankets aside. he unsteadily rose from his nest and then made his way through the closet door, poking his head out. 

his eyes landed on oikawa, who stood beside the table, the white bottle in his hands. his omegan teammate was examining the tube, brows furrowed in concentration. 

after a moment, he frowned, neatly placing it down. 

"shigeru-chan," oikawa muttered, lips popped out in a pout, "why did iwa-chan bring you this?" 

yahaba's brows upturned, his frown mirroring oikawa's. "oh, he told you?" yahaba didn't understand how oikawa knew iwaizumi had been in there. the alpha's scent was long since gone. 

he was kind of hoping oikawa wouldn't find out, it was already embarrassing enough his upperclassman was talking him through a heat. 

yahaba had briefly considered saying something about his dream, but he thought better of it. way too embarrassing. 

oikawa, seemed startled all of a sudden. he lifted one hand and rubbed along the nape of his neck. "oh!" he laughed awkwardly, gaze drifting aside. "yeah, yeah!"

yahaba rolled his shoulders in a shrug and leaned hard on one shoulder against the wall. 

"iwaizumi-san said he wanted to help out..." yahaba mumbled, fiddling his hands together. 

oikawa rapidly picked the bottle back up and seemed to be scrutinizing the thing. after a moment, he rolled his eyes. 

"of course iwa-chan got such a basic product," oikawa snorted, though he looked faintly amused, a fond look in his eyes, "pop a pill, not a pup."

yahaba tilted his head and took a few steps closer until he stood beside oikawa. "what do you mean?"

oikawa met his gaze then turned back to the pills. he sighed faintly, resting one hand on his hip. "this is pretty much the some of the best selling and most effective birth control in the country." he explained. "but god! is the name dumb!"

yahaba crossed his arms making grabby hands at the bottle. he took it for himself, surveying the item as his senpai had done. "so it works?"

oikawa nodded vigorously. "oh, definitely." he agreed strongly. "its what i use," he got a thoughtful look and stared off at something out in space, "maybe iwa-chan recognized it?"

a flash of panic cut through yahaba and his eyes grew wide, gaze snapping to meet oikawa's. 

"ha-ha... what." yahaba muttered. 

yahaba was going to pretend he didn't hear that. he did not not want to know either of those details. 

he didn't even know what that was supposed to mean? why would iwaizumi recognize oikawa's medication?

oikawa shrieked and his hands covered his eyes. he was turning red under those palms. "nothing! pretend you didn't hear that!!" 

yahaba nodded rapidly, eyes growing larger if at all possible. "i-i will!" he assured his captain, swallowing the awkward lump in his throat. 

finally, oikawa seemed to have pulled himself together because the hands fell from his face. "anyways! shigeru-chan better not have to use it!"

yahaba snorted, rolling his eyes. "haha, yeah whatever."

in all honesty, yahaba hadn't recovered from the words like oikawa had. but whatever! guess they were moving on. 

"how's the team doing?"

oikawa gasped and he slapped his hands on his cheeks. "i'm so glad you asked!" he exclaimed and then his hands slid into his pockets. "they miss having you around. mad dog-chan even said it was different."

yahaba brightened, eyes widening. "kyoutani said something?"

oikawa laughed softly. "'it's weird without that nerd's stupid face around here!'" his voice dropped to a gruff tone as if to mock kyoutani and yahaba grumbled, deflating. 

"i don't know why i asked."

oikawa giggled again and then released a sigh. "i have to go now," he said in a reluctant voice, taking a step towards the door, "keep out of trouble. and if anything you don't understand happens, you can ask me about it."

yahaba waved a tiny wave as oikawa departed and he felt lost for possibly the hundredth time over the past few days he'd been back in the closet. 

without his upperclassman's presence, yahaba was free to do what he'd like. 

he could drive himself into the ocean of pleasure dick-first and get himself off all day. he could decide to rest, meaning he wouldn't go the sinful route. 

he could... fantasize about kyoutani. 

he already was. 

the alpha's rough lips skating down his neck. past his collarbone, down his chest. 

over his stomach. 

all the way to his groin where he would then plant suction kisses on the top of yahaba's creamy thighs. 

but he wouldn't need the pills. 

didn't have an alpha. 

kyoutani wasn't his alpha. 

he wouldn't have a need for it. 

it wouldn't do him any good. 

he didn't need to use them. 

‘then why do i feel like it's for my benefit?’

with a deep breath, yahaba twisted off the cap to his bottle and popped in a pill, swallowing it without anymore thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GETTING CLOSER TO BEING FINISHED!!! i THINK i got part five finished?? so only part six left to write!! god, i’ve been working on this since around january...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yahaba was not ready for this. or maybe he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm i’m bad at summaries but !! part four!! sorry it took so long!! i’ve been debating when to post it for like. ever now but anyways umm... ty for reading!!
> 
> another reminder that this is nsfw! please proceed w/ caution
> 
> (psst... i’m a dumbass so thoughts/dreams are still in ‘ and emphasized words are in /)

this time he was awake. 

he was awake when slick started seeping down his thighs. luckily, he'd learned a while ago that it was easier to just discard his pants. 

when the feeling began, a painful, sensitive erection followed. 

so here yahaba was, his hand pumping up and down on his shaft. 

he forced one finger into his slicked hole, back arching forward and his mouth parting open. 

who knew his heat would reduce him to a moaning mess.

yahaba had fantasized over this so many times that he was already familiar with the image his mind created. 

the imposing alpha above him, giving him that angry look that definitely shouldn't turn him on. 

"k-kyoutani!" yahaba cried, adding another digit into his entrance. he pumped them quicker, vision blurring as black spots filled his sight and tears slipped down his cheeks. 

his strokes on his cock grew more swift, more desperate. he was pitifully sobbing out, "kyoutani, fuck- fuck, alphaaaa... kyoutani!"

the coil in his gut was overwhelming as he pleased himself. it was so much, but not nearly enough for his sensitive body. 

he wished so hard that the fingers filling his hole weren't fingers but were second year alpha dick. 

taking him, ruining him, stretching him. 

he wished that second year alpha dick was /kyoutani/. he wanted to fuck kyoutani. 

because maybe kyoutani wasn't so bad. maybe he fit with yahaba better than he thought. 

or was that his heat talking?

either way, yahaba's throat burned from the amount of times he'd screamed the name of the boy he so claimed to hate.

he wished that instead of moaning his lungs out he was ravenously kissing kyoutani. 

he always thought kyoutani had rough lips, that's how they looked at least. but maybe rough lips weren't so bad. it might feel good. 

maybe if he wished harder his wishes would come true. 

"kyoutani..." yahaba whimpered out, inserting a third finger to the hot mess that was his leaking hole. 

with a final pump of his cock, cum spurted from the head, coating his pale fingers. 

yahaba's entire body relaxed, going limp against his nest. his fingers slid out of his tight hole and he released his cock. 

his eyes closed and for a moment, he was at peace. 

it didn't last long. 

some voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like oikawa's was scolding, "shigeru-chan was so loud!"

the omega sat bolt upright, sitting up so hard he could've sworn something inside him popped. 

"oh no, i was very loud.." yahaba whispered to himself, feeling the burn inside his windpipe. 

"why would shigeru-chan moan for mad dog-chan?"

yahaba slapped one hand against his forehead, eyes going wide. "oh my god, why did i scream kyoutani's name?" he muttered in disbelief, kyoutani's name like a curse word on his tongue. 

"what if mad dog-chan overheard?"

"what if the entire team overheard?"

yahaba was done for. he hoped and prayed no one overhead him. and he prayed even harder than oikawa or iwaizumi hadn't been on their way to visit him. 

he might've been slightly okay if oikawa was going to see him like this because, what the hell, oikawa helped him through this shit. 

but...

‘i sure as hell do not want iwaizumi-san to see me like this.’

yahaba might as well change his name and sail across the world if iwaizumi saw him like this. 

iwaizumi being an alpha had nothing to do with it, if you think that's what would make it so bad. no, it was something else. 

iwaizumi was his upperclassmen. his senpai. someone he respected and had a friendly relationship with. 

and jesus christ. if he had to continue talking to iwaizumi after the whole mess was over? 

well, fuck. wouldn't that be awkward. 

several more thoughts filtered through yahaba's head but the most troubling was: did he just get off to kyoutani? the guy he hated?

___

you'd think that after an ordeal like that, it would be hard for yahaba to fall asleep. 

but, he didn't have any issues getting to sleep. in fact, he welcomed the exhaustion that claimed his bones and welcomed even more the very realistic dreams of second year alpha dick. 

damn hanamaki takahiro and matsukawa issei for putting that phrase in his head. 

alpha dick.

here yahaba was, feeling stickier than... something sticky, once again fantasizing about kyoutani kentarou's dick. 

there was no way he didn't have a solid seven inches at least. maybe even eight. 

and his girth was definitely above average. the boy just walked with this air of confidence about him that absolutely /radiated/ huge cock. 

as his teammate, yahaba had seen kyoutani stripped down to just his boxers more times than he'd care to admit. 

but now that yahaba was in heat, a known omega, and very loudly thirsting for him, it was a little different. 

come to think of it,

the heat really picked up when kyoutani walked into the room after his shower. 

suspicious. 

without warning, there was a melody of knocks on his door and he snapped himself into sitting position, head turning towards his door just in time to see it opening up. 

he scrambled to hide his bare lower half under a blanket as oikawa pushed his way into yahaba's nesting room. 

as soon as his upperclassmen noticed his disheveled state, he lifted one hand to his lips, giggling into his palm. 

"shigeru-chan," oikawa began, his voice way too smug and playful to be anything good, "you look very messy."

yahaba's face flushed, pouting. "what business do you have, oikawa?"

oikawa's tongue clicked against his teeth and yahaba huffed, rolling his eyes. 

"do you need something, oikawa-san?" he rephrased, tone more polite, though his words were clipped and annoyed, embarrassment clear on his cheeks.

oikawa snapped back into his playful persona, grin spreading from ear to ear. "not really," he replied, a light lilt to his voice, "but now i have something to tell you."

‘nothing coming from oikawa-san can ever be good for me.’

yahaba couldn't hold back the soft sigh that floated from between his lips at this declaration. oikawa let out a fake gasp, as if completely and utterly offended by his actions. 

nonetheless, oikawa went on with his announcement. 

and if yahaba hadn't left his shame and dignity behind him when this heat started, he would've likely been filled with dread. 

"i have brought clothes for you and have freed up the bathroom across the hall." oikawa finally declared, hands coming to a prideful rest on his hips. 

‘okay, that wasn't so bad.’

yahaba studied the floor for a moment but flinched when he felt clothes being thrusted in his arms. 

wait a minute. 

"are you telling me i'm dirty!?" yahaba gasped, flaring an angry red. 

yahaba had no problem with bathing but oikawa only visited him a few times a day! and this hadn't been going on for more than three days. 

there was no way oikawa thought he was that dirty so soon. 

but when oikawa's tongue poked from between his lips and he rested one hand on the back of his neck, yahaba's brows furrowed. 

"shigeru-chan, shigeru-chan," oikawa soothed, adding a giggle to his words, "i'm simply suggesting you take some time to... care for yourself!"

yahaba huffed, unsure how to feel with himself. oikawa was such an odd guy. sometimes yahaba didn't know if he was cursed or blessed for having to put up with him. 

"i take perfectly good care of myself." he answered with a grumble. 

oikawa laughed at this, a grin that said ‘evil’ coming to his lips. "oh, i'm sure you do!" he snickered, making some ambiguous gesture to yahaba's ruffled state. 

yahaba groaned, tossing his head back. "okay, fine!" he replied with a shout. "i'll go clean up!"

"that's the spirit, shigeru-chan!" oikawa beamed at him, chest puffed.

yahaba sighed rather loudly, just to show how annoyed he was. anything to piss off oikawa. 

oikawa, however, either ignored him or just didn't care, because he was backing out of yahaba's closet. 

"i'll leave you be, shigeru-chan!" he finally announced, one hand waving dramatically. "go take a bath, stinky." 

and then his omegan senpai was gone. 

damn. 

yahaba lifted himself to his feet, albeit a tad shakily, and took just a moment to examine the clothes oikawa had dropped off. 

just a baby blue shirt and gray sweats. 

they must've come from his bag. 

in the room the boys were staying in. 

it carried his smell, something he'd always thought was spring blossoms. nothing special. 

but that underlying scent of kyoutani? the charcoal made the aroma... sharp, almost. a powerful smell. 

paired with the softer fragrance of soil. that kind that just feels pure, fresh, unpolluted. the woods after a cool spring rain. 

yahaba wanted to smother himself in that. all of it. 

he pulled his shorts up around his hips and maneuvered from his nest, trying to ignore the sticky slick dried on the insides of his thighs. 

gross. 

doing the best he could, yahaba managed into the bathroom oikawa had freed for him across the hall. 

he hoped that his teammates didn't decide to come down this hallway. 

___

the warm water of a bath was much appreciated on his sore body. the liquid wasn't too hot, but just slightly above average that made him melt into the tub. 

yahaba would wait out his entire heat in that bath if he could. 

it was built in to the ground, like most training camp tubs were. but it gave that sense of comfort as he leaned over the edge, draping his arms and chin on the surface. 

he'd stay till he was pruny...

well. he would've if he didn't remember oikawa telling him that he'd freed it up. 

maybe he should just hurry up. 

with that in mind, yahaba hurried along with his bathing process and wrapped his towel around his waist, opening the door to the main part of the bathroom. 

he slipped through and looked back and forth before exiting, making his way over to a sink. 

if he could just wash his face then hurry out he'd be so impressed with himself. 

but fate had other plans for yahaba. 

as he was turning on the sink, he barely heard the door crack open before a scent infiltrated his nose and he was collapsing, knees weak. 

holy. 

holy shit.

“s-shit!”

the swear was dull in his ears but yahaba was aware enough to recognize the tone as kyoutani kentarou. 

arch nemesis. 

total asshole. 

brutal alpha. 

...and worst of all?

the man yahaba wanted to be pounded into oblivion by...

fuck. 

he felt a hand clasp his arm and he gasped out a pant, dick twitching under the towel. 

dangerous. 

“can i help you?” kyoutani asked, seemingly panicked. 

yahaba’s lips quirked into a grin and he nodded fervently through his feverish haze. “yes you can fucking help me.” he replied, causing kyoutani to splutter beside him. 

“not like that!” the alpha shouted and when yahaba glanced at him, he wouldn’t meet his gaze and his ears were flushed red. 

yahaba caught on and he laughed softly, nodding. “is /the/ mad dog being sweet and helping out a friend?”

the blonde grumbled angrily, releasing yahaba to stuff his hands into his pockets. he muttered something, but yahaba didn’t quite hear. 

“what was that?”

more annoyed mumbling. 

yahaba sighed, his eyes rolling. he leaned back, rear bumping the sink. “i’m going to need you to speak up.”

kyoutani reddened, turned his head away quickly. he shouted, “nothing!” then he ducked his head, chewing his lip between his teeth. yahaba was huffing, ready to retort sarcastically when the blonde carried on. 

“...why did you lie.”

yahaba paused, lips parted as he halted mid comment. he blinked then tilted his head, brows furrowing. 

“i don’t follow.” the omega replied, blinking. 

kyoutani seemed to bristle, his dark-rimmed eyes turning angry. 

“when oikawa made us play truth or dare!” he shouted, and yahaba winced at both his volume, and the memory. “about your alignment!”

yahaba’s lips pursed and he glanced away. he rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, shrugging. 

“i wasn’t really lying..” he muttered, unsure if he should explain the situation to kyoutani. 

kyoutani practically /pouted/, like a puppy. he pointed an accusatory finger in yahaba’s direction, a crease between his brows from the force of their furrow. 

“you said you were a beta.” he grunted, other hand clenched into a fist. 

yahaba rubbed one arm. he... didn’t really feel like arguing. he just wanted to get back to his room. the stupid steam in the damn room was making him feel drowsy. 

“i thought i was.” he mumbled, then explained the simplest he could to kyoutani. 

one, because kyoutani’s brain was small. 

and two, yahaba didn’t have the energy to explain it all. 

and three, kyoutani’s delectable scent was beginning to spread to yahaba and the omega was scared he might... act inappropriately. 

kyoutani practically exploded when yahaba finished. his arms waved in disbelief motions, his face contorting angrily. 

“what a load of bullshit!” kyoutani swore. yahaba wasn’t sure if it was directed at his story or his parents. 

yahaba did his best to rein in his expression as he leaned over the sink, doing his best to splash water on his face. 

as he was shutting the water off and drying his face off, he heard kyoutani mumble again. 

yahaba turned — the motion a tad dizzying — and sighed, frowning at kyoutani. 

“you know i can’t hear you whe-“

the alpha growled to cut him off, his eyes averting. 

“i heard you earlier.”

that sentence sent dread to the pit of yahaba’s stomach and he gulped, feeling incredibly hot all of a sudden. “you... you heard what?” he muttered, eyes searching kyoutani’s face. 

he didn’t know what he was looking for. some sort of clue that he wasn’t referring to what yahaba thought he was referring to?

kyoutani started mumbling but then cleared his throat, going on more clearly. 

“were you- getting, off to me?”

yahaba quite literally choked, his eyes going wide. the sudden noise caused kyoutani jerk his head up, staring at yahaba with a panicking expression. 

their entire exchange had been so awkward, but now yahaba wanted to get out of there even more than he had before. 

kyoutani seemed as if he was about to surge forward to check on yahaba, but he hung back. 

a sudden wave of /alpha/ scent rushed towards him at kyoutani’s movement and yahaba’s knees shook, threatening to crumple beneath him. 

he grabbed for the sink but missed, his palms hitting the tile floor and his knees collapsing beneath him. 

this time, kyoutani did appear, lunging to grasp yahaba by the shoulders. 

the aroma of charcoal was even more overpowering now, causing yahaba’s vision to blur, blindly reaching for the alpha. 

his hand found a solid and warm chest and he gripped the front of the shirt kyoutani wore. 

“a-alpha, please...” he crooned, tugging kyoutani closer weakly. 

kyoutani seemed to grow stiff under him and yahaba paused, doing his best not to rut into the front of his towel when he met the alpha’s blazing eyes. 

the honey depths were just as he’d pictured so many times. 

they were intense, powerful. his eyes were hungry, gaze like a predator on the hunt.

his pupils had blown wide and he appeared lustful. 

kyoutani’s hands slid to yahaba’s waist, drawing him closer with a firm grip. 

“please h-help me, alpha..” the omega boy whined. he had the urge to press his lips to kyoutani’s neck, the alpha’s powerful scent like a drug to him. 

he kept wanting more. 

“let me take care of you.” he said into yahaba’s ear, his whisper sounding possessive. 

yahaba just nodded frantically, more than ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t think y’all are ready for the next part 😳😳


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyoutani helps yahaba out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut!! but i think you all already knew that ;) enjoy!

with the alpha’s help, he was moved through the doorway, towel threatening to fall off his hips. 

soon he was into the safety of his own room and being pinned against the wall, teeth biting down his neck. 

yahaba whimpered and cried, seeking hold on the alpha’s shoulders. 

he continued with his attack to yahaba’s pale skin, nibbling along his collar bone. he flicked his tongue across the surface a few times before latching on, sucking bruises into his skin. 

the spot made yahaba’s dick twitch and he felt the towel drop away from his hips. 

there he stood, tangled against a wall with a gorgeous alpha leaving hickeys on his skin, completely nude. 

for heat driven yahaba, this was a dream come true. 

kyoutani pulled away from his neck with a popping sound and he licked his lips, eyes meeting yahaba’s. 

he turned yahaba around, one of his hands finding his cock. he gave yahaba’s shaft a few quick pumps then used his thumb to smear the drops of precum along the skin. 

yahaba whimpered and squirmed with his tugs, thrusting his dick into kyoutani’s hand. the alpha smirked against his neck then bit into the skin of his shoulder. 

while this went on, kyoutani’s other hand coasted up yahaba’s hips then to his chest, where he pinched one of his nipples between his thumb and index finger. 

that made yahaba cry out so loud, he was afraid someone might hear. he clamped one hand over his lips, rocking his rear against the alpha’s crotch. 

kyoutani had a firm hard on throbbing through his pants and the question of ‘will that fit in me?’ flashed through yahaba’s head. 

but it was gone a moment later as his thighs trembled and his cock spurted in kyoutani’s grip, painting his fingers white. 

yahaba panted, trying to catch his breath. behind him, kyoutani was nibbling anywhere he could, leaving mark after mark on his skin. 

when his breathing returned to a semi normal pace, he turned on his heel and wrapped his arms around kyoutani’s neck, directing him with a pointed finger to the closet. 

kyoutani’s eyes flickered confusion but he carried yahaba over anyways and pushed the door open. 

as soon as they’d entered, yahaba let himself drop to the floor, feet planting on his bedding. 

he lowered himself to the floor and glanced to kyoutani’s face for a reaction. 

the alpha’s eyes darkened and he took in a deep breath. seemingly spurred on by the omegan heat scent wafting through the air, he let his own alpha pheromones flood the air. 

that caused yahaba’s vision to haze and he let out a breathy moan, turning onto his front. 

he propped himself on his knees, presenting his ass to the alpha. 

he peered over his shoulder to see kyoutani slipping his pants down. enough for his cock to spring free. 

yahaba could’ve drooled at the sight. 

kyoutani was hard, incredibly so. the fat head of his dick leaked precum, showing yahaba just how ready he was to get into this. 

“alpha, please give it to me.” kyoutani ears seemed to grow pink at his words but he just growled softly, leaning forward to yahaba. 

kyoutani climbed over to yahaba and wasn’t gentle in the slightest when he flipped him. 

yahaba was going to protest the position change but kyoutani’s lips smashed into his and he gasped, eagerly kissing back. 

kissing kyoutani was, as yahaba had decided to phrase it, delicious. exhilarating. thrilling. 

the kiss was anything but gentle as kyoutani gripped his cheeks in his hands, driving his lips into yahaba’s. 

but it was over much too soon, leaving yahaba needy for more as he panted. 

that’s when kyoutani allowed him to roll back over to reclaim his previous position. 

the alpha slid into place behind his rear and yahaba lifted his ass further into the air, planting his chin on his hands. 

glancing over his shoulder, he watched with hooded eyes as kyoutani spread his ass apart and experimentally ran the pad of his thumb along yahaba’s slick-covered entrance. 

the touch made yahaba sigh softly, grinding back against kyoutani’s hand when he lined up a finger with the hole. 

his entire body felt hazy with pleasure when kyoutani’s finger slipped into his entrance. the finger was so much better than any of yahaba’s could’ve ever been and the sensation had him gasping out pants and moans. 

behind him, kyoutani’s breath had grown labored and yahaba noticed he had one hand wrapped around his dick. 

“fuck, do you like this?” kyoutani hissed, inserting a second finger. his digits pumped into yahaba’s puckered hole at a slow pace, but the feeling of being filled was enough for him. 

“god, yes i fucking do,” he groaned, pushing back on his fingers, “put another in.”

kyoutani’s face seemed to show surprise but he did what yahaba had told him to do and he pressed in a third finger. 

yahaba moaned out a needy ‘go faster!’ and his eyes squeezed shut when kyoutani obliged. 

the alpha now rapidly pumped his fingers in and out of yahaba at a quick pace. even though it was meant to prepare him for the main course, it was still bringing him closer and closer to a second climax. 

yahaba slipped one hand between his legs and wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving it a few quick strokes. 

he squeezed his eyes shut as white erupted over his hand, painting the sheets beneath him. kyoutani’s fingers exited his ass with a lewd pop and yahaba groaned at the discomfort. 

he glanced over his shoulder and found kyoutani’s gaze on his. the alpha had discarded his pants and now stood bare. yahaba’s brain processed how beautiful his toned thighs were but kyoutani spoke before he could say anything. 

“you’re ready for this?”

the question was phrased in a way that, if asked in a game, wouldve exuded confidence. but, in this situation, yahaba felt a spark of gratitude at the confirmation of consent. 

“yes please.” he replied, voice a breathy whisper. he gripped the blankets tight as he watched kyoutani angle himself. 

when the fat head of his cock pressed against yahaba’s hole, the omega’s breath hitched in his throat. 

then, finally, kyoutani thrusted in. 

the sensation had yahaba’s eyes hazing and his lips parting. he just had never felt so /full/. it was finally enough to satisfy him and he let his cheek rest on the pillow, keeping one eye on kyoutani. 

the alpha seemed to be struggling to keep himself tame. he grunted with each push in and his hips trembled when he moved back. 

“kyoutani, please don’t hold back.” yahaba muttered and he wiggled his hips back in time for their pelvises to come together with an audible slap. 

the permission earned him a growl and kyoutani pulled back in one swift motion, then plunged back in, causing yahaba to release a startled yelp. 

“please, keep doing /that/.” he begged and his lips parted in a moan when kyoutani repeated the action, growing quicker. 

his thrusts were rough, with little control, but it was perfectly fine with yahaba. he just fucking needed this, to be dicked so aggressively. 

“please, please fucking keep doing that!” yahaba gasped, keening. 

“damn, you feel great.” the blonde hissed, releasing a pant. yahaba felt hands on his hips and without warning, his vision was growing spotty with stars. 

“fuck!” he swore, eyes rolling back in his head. it was so good, this was just what yahaba’d wanted, what he’d /needed/. 

as yahaba blabbered out some slew of ‘god, yes, please, fuck, more’ as kyoutani pistoned into him, their bodies meeting with audible slaps. 

the slick noises coming from their conjoined parts were creating lewd noises and on any other day, yahaba could’ve been embarrassed, but it was a turn on in the moment. 

kyoutani was hitting just the right places inside his body and he was feeling as though he were on cloud nine. it was incredible. 

the trembling in his thighs grew and his dick strained against his stomach. with a rush of pleasure, yahaba came. 

but kyoutani didn’t slow down, quite the opposite in fact. he quickened. tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, from overstimulation or pleasure, he wasn’t sure, but he felt amazing nonetheless. 

without warning, something much thicker than kyoutani’s dick pressed against yahaba’s ass and the omega startled, quickly looking over his shoulder. 

then, the alpha’s knot popped inside him. thick ropes of cum inside him followed and yahaba nearly came again just at the realization. 

the stretch wasn’t painful, but yahaba knew as he came down from his high that once it left him, he’d be uncomfortable. 

in the moment, he let himself collapse on his front into his pillow and he panted. kyoutani pulled him against his chest and maneuvered them into something more comfortable; a spooning position. 

for just a minute, the two caught their breath. but then kyoutani mumbled into his ear,

“i knotted you.”

yahaba blinked, processing the statement. 

“i can feel that.”

when he spoke next, yahaba could hear in his voice that he had a thoughtful scowl on his face. 

“did you just want a knot, or did you want me?”

breath catching in his throat, yahaba wiggled around, turning to face kyoutani. 

he gently brushed his thumb over the alpha’s cheekbones, placing a kiss on his nose. to yahaba, this felt much more intimate than what they’d done just before. 

“i’ve been denying feelings for you since before the heat, but over the past few days, i came to terms with those feelings.”

a flush reddened kyoutani’s face and he glanced away, embarrassed. yahaba chuckled, a small smile finding its way onto his face. 

“i’m saying i like you, kyoutani. i want to be with you, for my next heat, until we’re out of high school, and after that.”

kyoutani’s eyes flickered in thought but this time, his face didn’t appear angry. he seemed to be calm. 

the alpha leaned forward without a word and pressed his lips into yahaba’s. 

the kiss wasn’t any sex-crazed act, but it was just as passionate as it had been before. it was sweet, now. affectionate. 

they parted and yahaba smiled. kyoutani pressed his forehead against yahaba’s, face softening. 

“i like you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i’ve had a little writer’s block since starting part six, but i have quite a bit written, i just need to finish it up! it probably shouldn’t be more than a month, but i’ll try and get it done as soon as possible. i also have a matsuhana fic in the work!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading 🥺🥺 i really hope this ending is satisfactory!! i don’t think it’s very good, and i didn’t check for mistakes but i hope this is okay, i’m at least okay with it enough to publish it

“yahoo, shigeru-chan!” 

the peppy voice of oikawa was the first one that yahaba heard when he stepped through the doors to the boys’ room. 

“hey.” he greeted, taking a look around the room. 

although most were hiding it, he could tell his teammates were itching to ask him something. 

finally, watari broke the silence and he approached yahaba. 

yahaba tipped his head a tad, blinking. watari stood before him, his mouth parted in the slightest as though he’d paused mid sentence. 

yahaba was about to remind him that he couldn’t read his mind when watari cleared his throat. 

“are you okay?” he asked, and for a moment, yahaba was touched by his friend’s worry. then watari angled to the marks all over yahaba’s neck and the omega flushed. 

“umm! yeah, yeah,” yahaba hastily replied, hands flying up defensively, “it isn’t what it looks like.”

watari raised his brows with a look of mixed suspicion and concern but he retreated to his bedding. 

yahaba shrugged and he settled on his own futon, pulling his bag to him. he was digging through his things when he felt eyes on him. 

glancing up, he met the stare of kindaichi yuutarou. he knew the kid hadn’t presented yet and he raised a brow. 

the look on his face must’ve appeared sour because kindaichi tensed up and went back to fiddling with his fingers. the omega shrugged. 

‘weird.’

a presence slid into place beside him and he groaned. “oikawa-san, what do you need?”

he could practically see oikawa’s pout and then he felt two fingers poke into his neck. 

yahaba flinched, swatting the hand away. 

“what the hell?” he hissed, turning to face his captain. “what was that for?!”

oikawa narrowed his eyes and yahaba knew this couldn’t be good. 

“just seeing what these are.” he stated and then backed off, shrugging. 

he got to his feet then stretched his arms out above his head. 

“they sure are taking forever!” he announced much too loudly for it to just be an offhanded comment. 

yahaba grew suspicious and his eyes narrowed but he refused to give in and ask. 

he had no clue who ‘they’ were but he could probably guess based on who wasn’t in the room. 

matsukawa, hanamaki, iwaizumi and...

as if on cue, the door pushed open and yahaba hummed, a rush of familiar scent rolling into the room. 

“oh, there he is.” the voice belonged to iwaizumi, who stood in the doorway, peering inside. yahaba blinked up at him, finding the eyes on him. 

he pointed to himself and iwaizumi nodded, then stepped inside. 

“iwa-chan! what could’ve possibly taken you so long?” oikawa just had to coo, and yahaba almost glared at him. what was he up to?

“shut up, shittykawa.” iwaizumi snapped and he stalked past his friend, settling on his bedding in the corner of the room. 

following him in was matsukawa, then hanamaki, who seemed to have smug smirks on their faces. 

then, finally, a very red kyoutani kentarou. 

as soon as yahaba’s eyes fell on him, the slightest of smiles found his face and he turned away, pretending to be looking for something in his bag. 

the golden haired alpha settled on his futon beside yahaba’s, right where he’d been last time yahaba was in the room. 

“it’s good to see you.” yahaba hummed softly, glancing at kyoutani out of the corner of his eye to see the alpha’s ear tips turn red. 

kyoutani grunted in response then mumbled under his breath, “...you too..”

yahaba laughed softly and scooted closer to kyoutani, taking his things with him. kyoutani’s gaze flickered towards him and yahaba raised a brow, offering him a small smile. 

“...what are you doing.” kyoutani asked, an embarrassed blush on his face. 

yahaba hummed softly, resting his elbow on his bag, chin in his palm. “i’m sitting next to you.” he replied, smile turning smug. 

kyoutani rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a grunt. “smartass.” he snorted. 

yahaba laughed in response to his words, playfully elbowing kyoutani in the side. “there’s my mad dog-chan.” he teased. 

kyoutani grumbled a reply. yahaba was about to add on another tease when hands clapped in front of their faces, drawing their attention away. 

“stop flirting!” oikawa was scolding, causing the pair to roll their eyes. “coach irihata says you have to go to practice, shigeru-chan.”

yahaba sighed, lifting himself to his feet. “i planned on it, oikawa-san.”

-

returning from practice, yahaba was sweaty. he’d rinsed himself off in a shower and now he entered the room his team was staying in. 

he settled into his futon, cupping a hand over his mouth as he yawned. 

a moment later, the door swung open and kyoutani entered the room. yahaba offered him a grin, though it was a tired one. 

the alpha settled beside him and yahaba lowered himself so he was laying down on his front. 

“i’ll beat you next game,” yahaba promised, a smug tilt to his lips. 

kyoutani snorted, laying down as well. “yeah, whatever, dumbass.” he replied, rolling his eyes. “we’re on the same team, you know.”

yahaba shrugged, finding it ironic that kyoutani was the one reminding him of that.

he heard iwaizumi call ‘lights out!’ from across the room and the lights flickered off. 

yahaba turned his head to find kyoutani watching him. he slid one hand out and smiled when kyoutani’s fingers twined with his own.

“love you, ken.”

“love you, too.”

yahaba sighed softly with content, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally i cannot thank you all enough for reading this. it’s the first actual fic i’ve posted and finished and honestly i’m really proud of how it went. it’s not the greatest, and i’m sure that if i was writing earlier chapters now (in august) id have done something different. 
> 
> i want you all to know that i read every single comment i get and they make me so fucking happy, really so... thank you!! 
> 
> (ps: matsuhana ‘sequel’ is in the works ;))

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading the first part!! this entire work has around 10k words?? and it’s six parts... but i’m not finished yet! so there might be more words :)
> 
> i’ll be posting the next chapter as soon as i get some good progress done on chapter five? and then i’ll probably start posting the rest really quickly
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!!


End file.
